Battle for Infinity Island (Unprotected version)
This is the unprotected version of a protected page. First one ever! Battle For Infinity Island (BFII) is a fanfic made by Infinityblade2005. Date of creation: September 14, 2015 Date of ending: N/A Description 18 contestants battle it out for Infinity Island. Their host is Lance and their co host is Sword. Note A few characters were put in as a joke. Please take note of that. Contestants Dishsoaapppp.png|Dish Soap Golf BallBFPI.png|Golf Ball Final5posterpose.jpg|Final 5 Poster Needle (OC Pose).png|Needle Twilight Sparkle Pose.png|Twilight Sparkle BaseBall Cap .png|Baseball Cap Septiceye.jpg|Jacksepticeye Icy Pose.png|Icy ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza Cottony Pose ~ Guitar.png|Cottony Gelatin.png|Gelatin Book.png|Book ACWAGT Knife Pose.png|Knife Firey 21.png|Firey MatchBFPI.png|Match Leafy.png|Leafy Pencil.png|Pencil Eraser??.png|Eraser Prologue Sword: Lance, we need to talk. Lance: Now what Sword: Hand over the island! Lance: The contestants want it! Sword:Fine then, let me settle this. Episode 1: "Fishy Underwear Causes Killing" (a bunch of rule telling later) Lance: K it's 2:45, let's start with challenge 1. Eraser: Which is? Lance: To crack teh code Twilight Sparkle: Code? Match: Um, like yeah Eraser: Wait hold on what Pencil: Match do you know what to do Match: Um like no. You expect me to like, know this crap? Lance: You guys are retarded. Whatever so what does SHIT mean. Pencil: Wait hold on this is acronym Lance: Yes, yes it is. Anyways what does SHIT mean. Pen: SHIT means shit. Icy: Wa Jacksepticeye: SHIT oH yes this is a super happy interesting time! Let's all be happy .... No let's not Fail Montages Eraser: JEFF means "21"! (Bleep) Pencil: F*** means Fishy Underwear causes Killing? (Bleep) Final 5 Poster: DUMB means Ducks Under My butt? Winner: Eraser Eraser - 3 pts Jacksepticeye - 1 pt Everyone else - 0 pts Lance: K that means Eraser wins. Vote now. Confessionals Twilight Sparkle: Pencil said something real stupid. (votes Pencil) (Bleep) Jacksepticeye: Who to vote off ... (votes Firey) (Bleep) Firey: I will vote for that stupid Coiny? (votes Cottony) (Bleep) Gelatin: I clearly heard Firey say "Coiny" but vote Cottony. (votes Firey) Elimination Lance: Welcome to the elimination, folks. Pencil: K Lance: Pencil, Gelatin, Firey, Cottony, Jacksepticeye, Dish Soap, Needle and Twilight, you all received votes. That means everyone else is safe. Pen: You didn't have to say that. Lance: Well you guys seemed retarded so yeah. Everyone: Ggr Lance: Anyway Pencil and Cottony received only one vote. Pencil: Yea Cottony: Who voted me Lance: Also safe with two votes are Dish Soap, Twilight Sparkle, Jacksepticeye and Gelatin. Jacksepticeye: Yeah!! In yo face! Dish Soap: Let me guess those punks who voted me. Baseball Cap: I did Dish Soap: Nice one m8 Lance: Firey is safe at 4 votes and Needle is eliminated with 6. Needle: But what did I do? Leafy: Dunno, Needy Needle: (slaps Leafy) Don't call me (tosser tosses her) Aah!! Dish Soap: (stares into space) #Don'tCallMeAah Lance: See you tomorrow. Pen: W8 what Episode 2: "Chess Fails" Lance: Welcome back to Battle For Infinity Island. Today's challenge is to play a chess tournament. Dish Soap: Crap. Lance: I will randomize your opponents. Also, there are chess timers. Dish Soap: (whispering to himself) Yes, I have a strategy. (LATER ON) Dish Soap: (makes dumb move and quickly presses timer) Pencil: Hmm... Another dumb move Dish Soap. (moves rook and presses timer) Dish Soap: You know you're about to lose. (makes dumb move and presses timer) Pencil: Wait what are you talking about. Dish Soap: You'll see Pencil: I bet you're joking. (timer bleeps) Aah aa ah wa .... What just happened? Game: Dish Soap is the winner. Pencil: What? (QUARTER FINALS) Broadcast: Since we're too lazy to show the full highlights or even any of the first 2 rounds, we are just showing a few highlights. (Round 2 highlight) Pizza: Dish Soap you are playing so bad. Dish Soap: (makes move) Checkmate. (whispering to himself) Wow I didn't even need to win with teh timer. (Round 1 highlight) Golf Ball: I have a 99.9994829481848284... Twilight Sparkle: ... Golf Ball: 892837284828681% chance of winning this match due to (timer bleeps) and are you kidding me! (SEMI FINALS) Lance: Semi Finals 1st round, Firey, vs, Cottony. And at the same time in 2nd round, Dish Soap versus Leafy! (semi finals start) (Area 1) Firey: Ready to get rekt (moves queen) Cottony: You didn't press the timer Firey: Oh yeah, thx, you just made me closer to winning Cottony: Hold on, what? (Area 2) Leafy: What on earth are you doing? Dish Soap: You wanna know the secret. Leafy: Why was everyone else playing very bad. Dish Soap: Hm yes, they were. You see, look to your left. Leafy: (looks left) What now. Dish Soap: You know you're still playing right. Lance: Or is she? Muahahahahahaha! Dish Soap: Not funny. Leafy: There. (makes move) Your turn. Dish Soap: Didn't I say you're playing right. Leafy: (sarcastically) Har har har, funny. Dish Soap: BTW press the chess timer Leafy: Oh ok (Area 1) Firey: You're screwed. (makes move and presses timer) Check! Cottony: Hmm... No you're screwed. (makes move and presses timer) Firey: Hmm ... Oh shit. (quietly makes move and presses timer) Cottony: (immediately makes move) Checkmate! Firey: Dang it! (Area 2) Leafy: This is getting boring. (Only makes move) Dish Soap: (sits there staring into space) Leafy: Um, what. (timer bleeps) What the *bleep* (FINAL) Cottony: You eh? Dish Soap: Yep, it's me. (Later) Dish Soap: Hehehe Cottony: Um, oh crap you were trying to win with teh timer! Dish Soap: Too late ma' am. Cottony: Don't call me (timer bleeps) ...... That. Lance: Well I guess Dish Soap wins. Not surprising. Well this episode people can vote in comments. Dish Soap: K Episode 3: "Joke King" Lance: Why did 66.67% of the voters vote me? Dish Soap: Cuz yo stew pid Final 5 Poster: You're the sofa king, stew pid. Lance: And you're the vote king. Final 5 Poster: Why, am I eliminated. Lance: Yes you are Final 5 Poster: Wow. So stupid. (Final 5 Poster is flung to the BOSS) Lance: K today's challenge is to come up with a joke. (After boring joke planning) Lance: Alright up first is Dish Soap. Come on. Also I, Sword and Darren will rate your jokes. Darren: Hurry up Dish Soap Sword: OMG be patient Dish Soap: Alright. (clears throat) I am great at jokes. Who am I? I'm joke-king (joking)! Get it? Sword: Wow ..... Lance: Boring! 3/10. Sword: Seriously. 2/10 Darren: Well at least you tried. 4/10 Dish Soap: Ggr! Lance: Your score is 9/30. So good. Alright, up next is GB. Darren: K. (falls asleep) Golf Ball: Alright. Why did the chicken cross the playground. Because it needed to get to the other slide. Lance: Lol. 7/10 Sword: Lance are you kidding. 3/10 (Silence) Sword: Uh, Darren. Darren: (wakes up) Uh, what happened. Anyway I'll choose a random number with random.org. (uses random.org) 6/10 Lance: Your score is 16/30 (Later) Gelatin: (makes joke) Needle: (in B.O.S.S) Hey! I heard that, you know! Lance: Hahahaha 9/10 Sword: Lol jajaja that's so funny 9/10 Darren: Eh, it was fine I guess. 6/10 Lance: Your score (coughs of laughter) is 24/30 (Later) Knife: The joke is go **** yourself Sword: Wow (Later again) Lance: K last up is Eraser. Eraser: Why should we say the word F##K? Because it means Families Unite Cause Kangaroos. Lance: (laughs until he coughs) (makes finger sign based on rating 10/10) Sword: So creative man. 7/10 Darren: Boring. 4/10 Sword: Your score is 21/30. Baseball Cap: What's 9 plus 10? Jacksepticeye: 21! Sword: Well Lance is laughing and coughing so anyways the people who scored lower than 10/30 will be UFE. (Ending screen) Sword: The contestants will be voting either Dish Soap (9/30), Pen (9/30), Match (6/30) or Knife (0/30).